GateKeepers 21: Reflection
by Fergie
Summary: Reiji Kageyama, one-time Invader executive now leader of the AEGIS Network, closes the personnel files of the original gatekeepers of AEGIS-Far East.


GATEKEEPERS 21: REFLECTION  
  
by FERGIE  
  
Author's Note: All characters are owned by studio Gonzo. Please do not copy, distribute, or sell this work. It is written solely for the enjoyment of other GateKeepers fans. Since this is a work of speculative fiction, I expect more than a few disagreements on how certain events were resolved. This story takes place during episode three of the series before Reiji Kageyama dispatches Ayane Izuzu to the karaoke bar where Miu and her friends are attacked by Invaders.  
  
He sat in front of his computer and watched as streams of diagrams, facts, figures, and statistics marched across the monitor. It listed dates, people, and locations, even voices from the past. Taking yet another pill from the bottle he always carried, Reiji Kageyama washed it down with cold ginseng tea. He pushed himself away from his desk and looked outside his penthouse office window. It afforded him a spectacular view of Mt. Fuji and the surrounding countryside. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself by practicing different meditative techniques taught to him by the Dalai Lama. Once his mind was cleared, he went back to the reports forwarded to him from AEGIS Network- North America.  
After fifteen minutes of reviewing the file, Reiji cupped his head with both hands. Even with the fortune he had spent over the past thirty-one years, none of the doctors or scientists within the AEGIS Network had been able to synthesize a cure for his deteriorating condition. There was a side effect to opening the gates, something the original AEGIS didn't even know about back in 1969. While the keeper released powerful energies when opening the gate, the gate also took a portion of the keeper's vitality. It was simple physics, really. There 's the cause and here's the effect. He mussed his hair and stared back at the monitor. Time's not on my side any longer, he thought to himself. The Invader executives have returned to Japan to finish the work I started decades ago. Ayane and Miu had defeated the Kikai Shogun two weeks before. It bothered Reiji to no end that both the Kikai Shogun and Count Akuma also made it back from the vortex that destroyed the earlier Invader legions. Soon the endgame would begin.  
He took off his Armani jacket, tossing it onto the futon he kept in the office. Nakitomi Tower had many amenities but didn't include sleeping quarters. It was Ayane who convinced him to purchase the futon. She said it would be more comfortable than sleeping upright in his leather armchair. When he started up the AEGIS Network from the ashes of the defunct Earth Defense Organization, there were a number of safe houses and weapons caches that were appropriated by him through various agents. One was Jim Skylark, the " Flying Scott ", from AEGIS England. The other was Shun Ukiya, captain of the original Far East Gatekeepers. He was my enemy in the beginning, Reiji thought, but in the end we became the best of friends. Why else had he taken the reclusive Ayane Izuzu under his tutelage to become the most feared Invader Hunter in modern history? He touched the spot where Shun's bokken pierced his chest, sending him and his Invader army into oblivion. The world owed Shun Ukiya and the Far East Gatekeepers team a great debt.  
However, the history books didn't have a record of that climatic battle in front of the Diet. There were no public monuments or even an official acknowledgement from the Prime Minister. Those young heroes had done their job anonymously. No one remembered them.  
  
Except for the boy who was once their worst nemesis. AEGIS Intelligence code-named him "Shadow".  
  
I am a shadow, Reiji thought to himself, a shadow from the past desperately trying to protect this planet's future. I work in the shadows because the Invaders have infiltrated human society so much better than they did in the late 60's. I guide the AEGIS Network more like a guerilla army using strike-and-fade tactics because the public could never accept the truth. I do it to atone for all the sins I committed in my youth. I do it in memory of Shun Ukyia who believed that there was still a spark of light in the darkness that was my soul.  
  
He checked the threat board for the umpteenth time; grateful that there weren't any paranormal frequencies detected by the early warning systems he had in place. Reiji took another sip of his ginseng tea savoring its taste. He smiled to himself as he typed away on his keyboard. This was a project long overdue. This would be his memorial to the Far East Gatekeepers.  
  
AEGIS NETWORK/ Access Granted  
Personnel Records/ Gatekeepers  
Far East Branch, 1969  
  
Choutarou, Banba aka Bancho  
Kanoe, Karou  
  
What subject lacked in brains, he had in brawn. Accepted by Commander Shirei upon Shun Ukiya's recommendation, Bancho proved to be an effective member of the team. He supported Megane in maintaining the various equipment used by the Far East branch as well as backing up the regular team with his great physical strength. While AEGIS Intelligence couldn't confirm his gate ability when he first joined the team, it manifested itself during the last battle at the Diet. Bancho eventually married Karou Konoe in 1979 and both opened a chain of sporting goods stores, which is now a familiar name brand globally. They have a son, Hiro, whose superior hitting and fielding skills have made Tategami High's baseball team national champions. According to Ayane's reports, it remains to be seen if he has actually inherited either of his parents' abilities.  
  
Asagiri, Reiko  
  
This agent, while powerful, didn't always use the gate of illusion, effectively. Relying too much on using either a piano or synthesizer might have been an obstacle for this poor girl. In retrospect, though, Reiko contributed through moral support and the creative use of her gate. She left AEGIS in 1972 to study at the Julliard School of Performing Arts. She graduated in 1976.  
  
Ms. Asagiri continued to work with kids around the world. She volunteered her time between concerts to work with various charities like the Starlight Foundation. Part of the proceeds from her CDs and videos went to charity. Although gossip columns romantically linked her to various other performers from actor Steve McQueen to tenor Luciano Pavarotti, the gatekeeper of illusion never married or had children of her own. Tragically, like all great musicians, Reiko died when her plane mysteriously crashed over the Pacific Ocean in 1990. At a star-studded funeral, the King of Pop, Michael Jackson gave her eulogy. " The world has lost a great witch; may she continue to work her magic in heaven. "  
  
Feiring, Fei  
  
As the youngest member of the Far East Gatekeeper team, Fei was immediately accepted into the Japanese branch. Originally on temporary duty from the Shanghai branch, the spunky Chinese gatekeeper decided to stay in Tokyo and experience life outside of a Communist- run country. Her best friend was Reiko Asagiri and the two would often wander off to enjoy a trip to the zoo or more likely go shopping in Shinjuku. Fei brought a fiery enthusiasm to the team especially when it seemed the odds were against them. Her gate of fire was so effective that even today it is the common " default " imitation gate we use in our cell phone arsenal. In 1976 Fei heard from her long estranged mother and left for Hong Kong. There she assisted in the establishment of Ukkiya's, which became the restaurant of choice not only in Hong Kong but also Los Angeles, Munich, New York, Paris, and London. As an accomplished chef, she could have retired to a life of luxury. Not so with young Fei. When she fought off a group of Triad goons trying to extort money from her mother during the dinner rush, her martial arts prowess caught the eye of director Tsui Hark. Fei went on to star alongside such notables as Chow Yun-Fat, Michelle Yeoh, and Sonny Chiba. Her best role was in " Sister Streetfighter II " uttering the now classic line, " Aiyayaya! Now I boot you to the head! ". You would think success, as both a chef and actress would be enough of an accomplishment for Ms. Feiring. In 1982, Fei Feiring joined the Royal Hong Kong Police Force and rose to the rank of Inspector. She first served as a patrol officer, then became the first woman allowed into the ranks of the Organized Crime and Triad Bureau. Using the skills and experience that she gained as an AEGIS agent, Fei had one of the best conviction rates for any police officer. However, after mainland China took over the colony of Hong Kong in 1997, she disappeared and has not been seen since. Her whereabouts are still a mystery.  
  
Ikusawa, Ruriko  
  
Kurogane, Megumi  
  
Ukiya, Shun  
  
Although this is supposed to be an impartial record of what the original members of AEGIS Far East did after 1969, I cannot help but be sentimental whenever these three names come up. I remember an old saying that goes: " There are two sides to every equation, except when it happens to be a love triangle. "  
  
I have tried delaying the completion of this project because I knew old wounds would reopen. The daughter of the only man who ever bested me in single combat is a constant reminder of the promises I made to him before he met his end in 1988. But I digress.  
  
Ruriko Ikusawa stayed on active duty with AEGIS Far East until it was disbanded in 1975. After graduating from Tategami High as valedictorian of her class, the gatekeeper of life attended Todai University and majored in education. She graduated magna cum laude, received her license, and taught a variety of science courses in Okinawa. She and Shun Ukyia (after several years of dating !!!) married in 1983. A year later, Ayane was born. This should have been a happy ending for a couple who had been through so much in their early adulthood but fate dealt the Ukyias a vicious blow which will be discussed in the next entries.  
  
Since Megumi Kurogane was my co-conspirator in the 1970 coup I engineered, she became a wanted fugitive like myself. Unlike me, she wasn't taken away by a vortex and presumed dead. Anonymity was one of her strengths. The other was her formidable intelligence. She accessed the AEGIS database and erased any trace of her existence. Then Megumi created a new identity as Misato Izuzu, an aspiring journalist from Osaka. She got rid of the glasses, left her hair unbraided, updated her fashion sense. She was eventually hired by NHK and became a successful television news anchor. In 1975, the Ministry of Justice ruled that the charges against her and myself were to be vacated since we were both missing and presumed to be dead. Megumi Kurogane always felt that she was inferior to others. She mistakenly believed that she always had to one-up the competition. In the bad old days, it was easy for me to manipulate her hate and angst so she became a traitor. Again, I would end this entry also but there's more to this particular tale.  
  
Shun Ukyia was usually thought of by his classmates at Tategami High as the one student least likely to succeed. I wasn't the only one to underestimate him. Upon graduation, Shun continued working for AEGIS and, with Commander Shirei's blessings, enrolled in the National Defense Academy. He distinguished himself both in the classroom and in the field. While studying there Shun honed his kendo and other martial arts techniques, so much so that he actually became a national champion five years straight. Before AEGIS was disbanded in 1975, he served as Commander Shirei's adjutant and promoted to Captain. Captain Ukyia was assigned to the Ministry of Defense as a covert operative and "consultant " on Invaders. During the year he served as Shirei's adjutant, he was given command of both the AEGIS Intelligence and Undercover Corps for the Far East. Captain Ukyia also initiated and maintained relations with the other branch offices of AEGIS, including North America and Europe. He is the one to be credited for laying the foundation of the current AEGIS Network.  
While Captain Ukiya worked out of the Bureau of Defense Operations, he had a seat on the Security Council. Thanks to his mentor Commander Shinrei, Shun enjoyed a " carte blanche " as Japan's premier spymaster. Until 1988, both the Soviet KGB and the Chinese Ministry of State Security had operations that were continually disrupted by Shun Ukyia and his staff. He became a rising star in both intelligence and political circles. Not only the senior members of the Self-Defense Forces but also the Prime Minister himself heeded his advice. Shun Ukyia had become both an outstanding military officer and a charismatic leader.  
  
On a routine inspection of Okinawa's bases, Shun Ukyia was reunited with Ruriko Ikusawa. Although they kept in touch with letters and the occasional phone call both were too busy with their own careers to see each other on a regular basis. Shun changed that by proposing to his beloved Rurippe on the last night of his tour. In 1983 they were married in a private ceremony with Reiko Asagiri playing the piano. The reception was also an informal reunion of sorts for the Far East Gatekeepers (sans Megumi). While old friends reminisced, a new threat loomed on the horizon.  
In February of 1984, Shun Ukiya was promoted to the rank of major and appointed as the Chairman of the Security Council. He was the youngest officer to hold that post. While he had always influenced policies in the past now he could make policy. Shun knew it was too much to hope that the Invader threat was over. Over the years, he used his influence and his contacts to keep both AEGIS Intelligence and the Undercover Corps well funded through " creative bookkeeping ". Not only the Far East branch but also all regions benefited from his foresight. He kept track of current gatekeepers and searched for potential candidates. With Meguro Kanatake (aka Megane) the former AEGIS chief mechanic now the chief engineer and CEO of Kanatake Systems Inc. he pioneered the idea of ' imitation ' gates. Ruriko Ukyia had moved back to Tokyo to be with her husband. To supplement his pay, she returned to Tategami High as a science teacher and school nurse. She gave birth to Ayane Ukiya that same year in July.  
Happily married and now a father, Shun tried as much as possible to spend time with his family. His mother and his sister, Saemi, were frequent visitors at his home. All his life, Shun Ukiya regretted not truly knowing his father. He had to mature a lot faster than other boys his age did since he became the head of the household when he lived with his mother and sister. He made sure his mother enjoyed a comfortable retirement and that Saemi went to the best schools. With Ruriko's love and support, he felt that he was complete. Shun believed that he had found true happiness at last.  
That proved to be a mistake.  
Paranormal frequencies had been picked up in the contested Kurile Islands. Shun Ukiya traveled there to see if the Invaders had finally returned. He asked Fei Feiring, now an Inspector in the Royal Hong Kong Police Force, to go with him as backup. She readily agreed. He also took an AEGIS Special Reaction Team as an extra precaution. Upon arrival, Shinikami Shinshi, an Invader executive whose powers included causing death just by his gaze alone, immediately attacked them. The AEGIS team was slaughtered and Fei was seriously injured. Major Ukiya defeated the Invader executive but only by the slimiest of margins. The Invaders had returned.  
It was during their hospital stay back in Tokyo that Major Ukiya was told by doctors that his body was slowly wasting away. Cellular degeneration. Fei also had the same prognosis. This was confirmed by reports he had received from Reiko, Bancho, and a few other gatekeepers. The powers that they had relied on for so long were now killing them. That cruel truth felt like a flaming brand in Shun's heart. Fei returned to Hong Kong and promised to stay in touch. Shun went home unsure if she should tell Ruriko about this horrible secret. He decided to keep it quiet for a while. Another mistake he would live to regret.  
  
Ruriko noticed a change in her husband's behavior since his return from the Kurile Islands. Even though she hadn't used her gate ability in years, Shun made her promise not to ever open the Gate of Life. They argued for the better part of a week before she gave in. She didn't know that he already informed the others of the danger in using their gates. They were also sworn to secrecy by Shun. Desperate to find a cure, Shun used his position within the Security Council to divert resources to search for one. He spent less and less time at home. Their marriage became strained.  
Invader activity had increased with alarming frequency. Jim Skylark had narrowly defeated a group of Invaders intent on destroying Buckingham Palace. At a Los Angeles fashion show, Jun Thunders fought Invaders who tried to kidnap several well-known supermodels. Misao Sakimori was killed in the Black Forest while fighting Shinkami Shinshi. After ten years of living under an assumed name, I quietly contacted Major Shun Ukiya and asked him to meet me. I'll save the details for another time. Let's just say that first meeting was less than cordial.  
It would be another week before the AEGIS Network was fully operational. With both Jim Skylark and Shun Ukiya, we created the final line of defense: an underground organization privately financed and equipped to combat the new Invader threat. The other mission of the AEGIS Network was a personal one- to research and synthesize a cure for the gatekeepers. As fate would have it, it would be too little and too late.  
My sins had come full circle on the Ukiyas' second wedding anniversary. Learning from the initial successes I had against the original gatekeepers team in 1969, Shinkami Shinshi targeted Ruriko Ukyia for death. Shun had made amends with his wife and with it a renewed passion they hadn't felt since they were teens. They made plans to go to Kobe and enjoy a weekend getaway. An emergency meeting was called at the time that delayed Shun from going home. Shinkami Shinshi murdered Ruriko Ukyia as she was packing for their holiday. Fortunately, their infant daughter was staying with Saemi. Discovering his wife's body unhinged Shun. It was on that day Shun Ukyia created his own minus gate: the Gate of Dark Wind. Shun resigned his commission. He vowed that he would have revenge for his wife's murder. He distanced himself not only from the AEGIS Network but also from his former friends. Shun destroyed literally thousands of Invaders using both his Gate of Gale and the Gate of Dark Wind as he searched for his wife's killer. In 1988, Shun Ukyia fought Shinkami Shinshi in Antarctica and his Gate of Dark Wind vaporized both, taking a quarter of the ice shelf with them.  
Misato Izuzu / Megumi Kurogane had found success as an NHK television news anchor. She had covered a variety of assignments including government affairs and educational issues. It was in her capacity as a reporter that she met the Ukyias, who were unaware of her true identity. She was entranced by Ayane and often babysat for the Ukyias when Saemi wasn't available. After the murder of Ruriko Ukyia, Misato Izuzu left NHK and became a full-time writer. Shun Ukyia, distraught over his wife's death, named Misato Izuzu as Ayane's guardian. Since Ayane was still an infant when Ruriko was killed, she believes Misato to be her biological mother. Ayane would only see her father a handful of times before his own death in 1988. Misato/ Megumi committed suicide in 1995 for reasons as yet unknown. She was thirty-six.  
  
Close File.  
Encrypt / Copy/ Send  
AEGIS-1, -2, -3.Completed.  
Log Out.  
  
Reiji rubbed his eyes and looked at his Rolex. It was almost midnight. He sat back and placed his head on the desk. Teardrops fell onto the keyboard as he wept. He wept for a young girl whose gift was to heal and a headstrong boy who never stopped believing that there always a better tomorrow. Eventually, fatigue overcame him and fell asleep at his desk.  
Then the warning lights came on and an electronic screech filled the office. He only had to take one look at the monitor to see that the battle was rejoined yet again.  
  
AEGIS NETWORK/ EWS- 00157 ALERT! Paranormal frequencies detected in Shinjuku district. Noriko's Karaoke Bar. Threat Condition: RED.  
  
The man once known as Shadow picked up a Nokia and speed-dialed Ayane Izuzu's number. Evil never sleeps and neither will I, Reji Kageyama thought to himself, not until all our tomorrows are secure. 


End file.
